Brother My Brother
by Slytherin Studios
Summary: Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow clash before fixing everything.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own G.I. Joe, that honor belongs to Hasbro and Larry Hama. The song 'Brother my Brother' belongs to Blessid Union of Souls and their record label EMI, V2 and Capitol records.

**Title**: Brother My Brother

**Author**: Slytherin Studios

**Beta**: Kmon13

**Rating**: T

**Pairings**: None

**Warnings**: None

**Summary**: Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow clash before fixing everything.

* * *

Two men stared at each other from opposite rooftops, one was in all black with a visor covering his eyes while the other wore all white, they both had their swords drawn and pointed at each other.

**Brother my Brother  
****Tell me what are we fighting for  
****We've got to end this war  
****We should love one another**.

Snake Eyes (the man in black) and Storm Shadow (the man in white) were strangers once upon a time before they met in 1975 in the Vietnam War.

After the war ended, Snake Eyes found out his family had died while on the way to the airport to pick him up. When all seemed lost, Storm Shadow a.k.a. Tomisaburo a.k.a. Thomas S. Arashikage took Snake back to his home in Japan.

Snake Eyes was shocked to find out ninjas still existed, and his best friend was the heir to a ninja clan.

**Oh, can't we just pretend  
****This war never began  
****We can try  
****Brother my Brother**.

Snake Eyes stay at the ninja clan pushed him beyond what he thought was possible and he quickly caught up to Tommy. But then the Hard Master was killed and everyone said Tommy did it, Snake Eyes didn't believe it, anyone could've used Tommy's arrow.

Tommy disappeared for years before reappearing at the side of Cobra. At fist neither he nor Stalker recognized Tommy until when they clashed again as the Joes tried to arrest the Cobra Commander.

Snake Eyes caught up to Tommy and they looked at each other with their swords drawn as they're on opposite rooftops.

**We face each other from different sides  
****The anger burns can't remember why  
****It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain  
****Our foolish pride makes us hate this way**.

Snake Eyes tried to convince Tommy to switch sides but he said no, he had something to do first. Then he disappeared when a Cobra airship came and got him. It hurt to know his best friend/brother was working for the enemy; some Joes were dead because of Tommy.

Snake had to watch his brother descend further into the darkness.

**We watch our world fall apart  
****Tell me what good is winning  
****When you lose your heart**.

Tommy didn't want to fight his brother but in order to find his Uncle's killer, he had to. He knew the Cobra Commander knows who the killer was and don't get him started on Zartan, for some reason he hated that bastard.

**Brother my Brother  
****Tell me what are we fighting for  
****Isn't life worth so much more  
****We should love one another**.

Tommy didn't know what changed but all of a sudden he's trying to kill his brother. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop himself.

**Oh, can't we just pretend  
****This war never began  
****Tell me why  
****Brother my Brother**.

Tommy managed to break free for a moment and started training Billy, the Commander's son. A month went by on the run from both the Joe's and Cobra.

Tommy's other Uncle, the Soft Master, found them and fought his nephew and realized his nephew wasn't the killer they had thought him to be. But things never get easier, Cobra had found them and his Uncle died and he was re-brainwashed.

**Yes  
****We can try  
****Brother my Brother  
****Yes**.

The next time Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes clashed, he nearly killed his brother. But that managed to re-snap him back into reality.

**Let's take a moment and look deep inside  
****And say we'll learn to give love a try  
****When matters differ as we seem to be  
****There's so much more to me than what you see**.

Immediately Tommy or Storm Shadow was taken into the Joe's custody and then they all went back to the pit.

While they waited for Snake Eyes to wake up from his life saving operation, It was a 3 day agonizing wait when Snake finally woke up, they started to interrogate Storm Shadow but he didn't say a word except to give a sarcastic comment to whoever happened to guard or interrogate him.

Tommy needed some amusement while waiting for his sword brother to wake up.

**You don't have to be this way  
****Think about the consequences  
****Turn around and walk away**.

Snake Eyes does what he does best and disappears from the infirmary and makes his way to the holding cells. There he sees his sword-brother and gets the entire true story out of him. Snake then disappears again and heads to Hawk's office to make him an offer he couldn't refuse.

**Brother my Brother  
****Tell me what are we fighting for  
****Isn't life worth so much more  
****We should love one another  
****Oh, can't we just pretend  
****This war never began  
****Tell me why  
****Brother my Brother**.

It took a week for Hawk to convince the Jugglers and the U.S. Government that having Storm Shadow on their team will be a major blow to Cobra. He had told them that 'having a former Cobra operative on their side will help in their fight against the terrorist group and they'd have to be idiots to let this opportunity slip by them.'

Two days later they came to a decision that having Storm Shadow on their side will be a good thing.

**Brother my Brother  
****Tell me what are we fighting for  
****Isn't life worth so much more  
****We should love one another  
****Oh, can't we just pretend  
****This war never began  
****Tell me why  
****Brother my Brother**.

Once Storm Shadow was released, his and Snake's relationship went back to how it was before his Uncle's death. As a result they both have an extreme hate for Cobra and Zartan.

Of course the Joes don't make it easy for the new comer.

* * *

Here's my next one-shot, I hope it satisfies you G.I. Joe lovers.


End file.
